Just Tell Him
by NightSlayer344
Summary: For the longest time, Misty has been trying to confess her feelings for Red and has a hard time to doing so ever since he came back from Mt. Silver. With the help of her friends, she's determine to confess her feelings towards the Pallet Town trainer. Contains: Hanadashipping and Conflictshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Before you read, I want to let you folks know that both this story and "Catch Me If You Can" are stand alone stories that doesn't connect to my Pokemon Tales series, which I planning to write more in the future. I hope you enjoy this fun Hanadashipping story. If you don't know what Hanadashipping is, it's the pairing between Red and Misty from the main Pokemon games. Just think of it as the video game version of Pokeshipping.**

* * *

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! Charizard use flamethrower!"

Over at a battlefield with a white large pokeball symbol in the center stood a Pikachu and Charizard keeping their distance against each other.

The Pikachu charge up his small body to unleash out a strong Thunderbolt from his body while the Charizard took a deep breath and shot a burning flamethrower out of his mouth.

The two moves collided with each other and created a large brown dust that cover the whole battlefield. Both Charizard and Pikachu were giving each other taunting smirks for one of them were determine to win this friendly sparring match between them.

In center outside of the battlefield stood a teen boy who was fourteen years old. He wore black and red running shoe, a pair of blue pants, and red sleeveless jacket that had over his black shirt that he wore underneath it. The teen boy had a red hat with a white semi circle of a pokeball on the front that cover his brown hair. He was carrying a large yellow backpack with two black wristbands on him.

It was trainer Red, former champion of the kanto region. He was spending the day training his Pokemon to be the best. That's what he usually does with his Pokemon nowadays, not wanting to a waste day of training.

Red looked at both his Pokemon with a proud smile, happy to see that his Pokemon enjoying themselves with their training.

"Keep it up you two! I want to see more progress by the time we end our training routine!" Red yelled at his two Pokemon.

Pikachu and Charizard both nodded at Red before looking back at each other to battle more. Red put his hands on his hips as he was giving his commands to both his Pokemon throughout the battle.

Red however was unaware by a mysterious person who was watching him train his Pokemon from far behind a tree. The mysterious person was a woman, who was blushing heavily and gave out a heavenly romantic sigh of affection towards the Pallet Town Trainer.

The woman wanted to take a step closer to Red, but didn't for she hesitated and fear that Red might spot her. The woman step back and hid herself behind the tree, going back to square one to her plan.

This mysterious woman was none other the Cerulean City gym leader, Misty, wearing her blue and white trench coat over her one piece swimsuit. Misty was there watching Red hoping that she could confess her feelings for him up front.

For the longest time ever since she met Red three years ago, Misty has been longing for Red's love. They both got along really well and have some of the same goals as Pokemon trainers. Even some people in Kanto thought the two were a couple for they were always seen together walking and talking with each other.

Although Misty was in love with Red, she wasn't sure if Red feels the same way about her since he doesn't know what love is. Red was a guy that mostly thinks about being a strong Pokemon trainer and battling others.

It was no secret that everybody in the Kanto region knew about Misty's love for Red, practically everybody in the whole world knows about it. Everybody knew, except Red himself who has no clue about the gym leader's love for him because he was too oblivious when it comes to his love life.

For a while now, Misty has been building up the guts to tell Red her feelings and hope they can start a romantic relationship with each other. No matter what though, she ends up cowardly out from her plan and it is really killing her in the inside holding in her feelings.

She kept her feelings for Red for so long that she was ready to burst out like the volcano in Cinnabar Island.

"Come on Misty, you can do this. Just tell Red how you feel about him and see if he likes me back or not." Misty told herself.

The gym leader took a deep breath as she was ready to step away from the tree and head towards Red to confess her feelings. She stopped herself from walking as fear of rejection from Red scared her and hid back behind the tree, feeling angry with herself.

"Darn it! Why does this have to be so hard to do! Why can't I just tell him." Misty whined at herself as she punched the tree with her fist.

"Ow! Stupid tree!" She said, holding her hurted fist.

Over at a park bench, more further from Red and Misty were at was two other teens that were watching the gym leader struggle to confess her feelings towards the trainer.

One of these people was a teen boy with spiky orange brown hair, black jacket, and brown pants. It was trainer Blue. Red's childhood and rival. He was the current gym leader of Viridian City, taking over after Giovanni.

Sitting next to him on the bench is his girlfriend named Leaf, who is a Pokemon researcher hired by Blue's grandfather, Professor Oak to study the Sevii Islands. She has been in a relationship with Blue for the past year ever since the two met.

The couple watch both Red train his Pokemon and Misty struggling. Seeing Misty having trouble made Leaf sigh in sadness for she was her best gal pal in the Kanto region.

"Looks like Misty is back at it again." Blue spoke up with his arm around Leaf's shoulder.

"I believe this is her sixth attempt this week to try to tell Red her feelings." Leaf stated.

"Sixth attempt?" Blue said, surprised.

"What? I keep track." Leaf confessed to her boyfriend.

"Do you think Misty will ever tell Red her feelings?" Blue asked.

"I don't know, will Red feel the same for Misty?" Leaf question back.

"I don't know either. I known Red since our childhood, but I don't think he has a clue what romance even is. Heck, my grandpa has a better chance to remember my name than Red trying to figure out Misty's feeling." Blue said, looking at his rival.

"It really hurts me seeing Misty like this. I wish she would just tell Red how she feels about him already." Leaf nodded.

"I just wish Red knew how Misty felt about him, but all he does is train his Pokemon everyday since coming back from Mt. Silver after battling with Ethan." Blue said.

"I get that he's a Trainer and all, but does he even have other things to do beside train his Pokemon team?" Leaf asked her boyfriend.

"Probably not, what can he do anyways? He already became champion and completed the Kanto Dex. What's more for him." Blue answered.

"I think it would be great if he and Misty got together. Misty could help Red do other things beside train his Pokemon team." the female trainer said.

"Yeah, it could finally open Red's eyes on what he's been missing in his life." Blue said, looking over at his childhood friend.

"Not to mention it would be great for Misty. She hasn't been herself lately because of her struggle with Red. She'll be back to her good old self." Leaf said.

Blue laughed as a memory came to his head, "Hey babe, remember the first time I asked you out on date?" He asked.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Yeah I remember. I remember how much you begged and cried to make me go out with you." She reminded him.

"But it worked didn't it?" Blue said, shooting that cocky smirk of his.

"Out of pity, yes." Leaf nodded her head.

Blue then spotted Misty walking towards his childhood friend, "Hey look! Misty is on the move towards Red. It looks she ain't stopping this time." He said, looking at his fellow gym leader friend.

Leaf got excited, "Is she really? Is she finally gonna tell Red her feelings and end this madness!" She said, clapping her hands, "Let's watch carefully and hope it finally happens between them!"

Misty was walking towards Red with the most determine face she has ever made in her life. She took hard steps on the floor and only glue her green eyes on Red only as she clench her two fist tightly.

Red was bending down to one knee to give a soft pat to his Pikachu's head on a job well done with his training against Charizard. He was unaware that Misty was walking towards him from behind until his Pikachu looked over his shoulders and spotted the female gym leader.

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse chanted, happy to see Misty.

Red looked behind and saw the gym leader coming his way. He stood up properly and smiled brightly at the orange haired girl that he known for so long.

"Oh hey Misty! What brings you here?" Red asked casually with his hands on the back of his head.

Misty was at a stand still as she just stood there in front of him. Misty tried her best to keep her legs from shaking nervously and tried to keep her cool around Red.

She also try hard not to show her blush in front of him, but was having a hard time for Misty was really attracted to how handsome Red's face was to her. Misty thought to herself how Red had all the features she wants in a man.

Red was tall, handsome, adventurous, funny, nice, carefree, great with Pokemon, and had a nice set of luscious brown hair that was covered under his trainer hat. Misty was also drawn to Red's brown eyes that she would meet deeply with her green eyes.

Red himself just stood there scratching the side of his face, looking confused to what's going on. Red was wondering why Misty was just standing there saying nothing to him.

"Why is she just standing there?" Red quietly said to Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu shrugged his shoulders to his trainer.

"R-Red?" Misty spoke, trying her best to keep cool.

Red gaze back at the gym leader, "Yes Misty?" He responded.

"I-I-I was wondering if you could…." Misty trying to get the words out her mouth.

Over at the park bench, both Blue and Leaf had their heads lean close and try to listen to every word between Red and Misty.

"If I could what?" Red repeated Misty's question.

"Come on girl, you can do it! Tell that boy how you feel!" Leaf said, pumping her arms up and down in excitement.

"If you could let me have a sparring match with you!" Misty quickly answer.

At this, both Blue and Leaf fell to the floor together from Misty's answer.

Misty was really feeling angry at herself for letting her fear do the talking for her. Those weren't the words that she wanted to come out her mouth and felt like punching herself from doing so.

She once again failed to tell Red her feelings.

Red smiled at Misty's question, "Sure thing Misty, I could really use another trainer to battle against. I'll be happy to battle you." He said, giving the most innocent smile he has.

"Y-yeah, great." Misty trying to hide her disappointed voice.

"Cool, just give me a few minutes of rest. I was just about done training Pikachu and Charizard. My throat is parched from yelling out their moves so much." Red let out an innocent laugh.

"Sure get the rest you need." Misty said, in a bittersweet tone as she watch Red rest on the ground with his Pikachu.

Back over at the park bench, Blue was nodding his head in disappointment from the outcome from Red and Misty.

"Darn, still no progress." Blue said.

Leaf in the other hand was furious as she stood up from the park bench, "That's it! I had it between those two!" she yelled angrily.

"Woah babe take it easy." Blue said, trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"No! I won't calm down you hear me!" Leaf kept on yelling, "Those two are gonna be together! One way or another!"

"What do you suppose we do?" Blue asked.

"I say we should help! We gotta show Red that Misty is in love with him! If we don't then Misty is gonna be lonely and miserable for the rest of her life! The same thing goes to Red!" Leaf explained. "We just gotta get those two together for everybody's sake and my sanity!"

Blue formed a cheeky smile, "Then let's go over some plans for the next few days to get those two together. This should be fun. Luckily I know all the rules to win a person's heart." Blue said, in a cocky tone.

"Yeah, the parts where you don't cry and beg." Leaf teased her boyfriend.

Blue and Leaf got from their seat, walked off together and started discussing about their plans to get Red and Misty together.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later

Days have come by and the morning sun was up in the sky. Blue was coming out his house in Pallet Town and was heading towards Red's home next door. His first plan of action to get Red to notice Misty's feeling for him was to have a guy talk with Red about girls and see where he truly was at when it comes to romance.

Blue thought that Red was at least old enough to notice what is love and the concept of it. After all, he might know since he battle a few trainers that have use the move "Attract" before on his Pokemon during his journey through Kanto. So there's that.

Blue approach the door of Red's home and gave three hard knocks. Answering the door was a tall middle aged woman in a red house dress and purple hair. It was Red's lovely mother, Violet, who smiled seeing her child's old friend at the door.

"Hello Blue, are you looking for Red?" She asked.

"Yeah I am. I need to talk to him about something." Blue answered.

"Is this about him and Misty?" Violet asked.

"How did you know?" Blue was shocked.

"Blue please, everybody knows about those two and I really like Misty. She's a great person to speak to. I would be more than happy if she ended up dating my son Red. Maybe even as my future daughter in law." Violet said.

"Please come right in, Blue. Red is in the kitchen with Pikachu, eating their breakfast as they're watching TV." Violet said, moving aside to let the gym leader in her house.

Blue nodded at the woman and enter in the house. He spotted Red over at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal as he and Pikachu were watching their favorite TV show, "The Mighty Morphin Pokemon Rangers".

Red love the show because of how cheesy it was having five teenagers with attitude dress up in five bright colors and do awesome fight scenes to fight off against the bad guys. Most importantly Red loved the theme song of the show for it was extremely catchy, especially that awesome guitar solo the theme song has.

Red's Pikachu took a moment to stop eating his breakfast to copy a pose that one of the Pokemon Rangers were doing. Red chuckled seeing his mouse buddy getting so pumped up from the show before turning his attention back to the TV screen.

Blue looked at the show that Red was watching and just rolled his eyes, thinking the show is stupid and childish for Red to watch. He will admit though, that the theme song of the show is really catchy to his ears. Red's mother was also in the kitchen pretending that she's minding her own business for she wanted to know about her son's relationship with Misty.

Red smiled when he saw the Green Pokemon Ranger pop out to help the other Pokemon Rangers, "Look buddy! The Green Pokemon Ranger is here to help the others fight. I hope he plays that cool dagger flute to send out his awesome Tyranitzord. He's so cool, but not as much as the Red Pokemon Ranger though." Red said, excitedly.

"Pikachu!" The mouse nodded to his trainer.

"Let's play the SNES game of the show later in my room after we finish our breakfast." Red said, as Pikachu nodded, liking the idea.

"Hey Red! You enjoying your dumb show." Blue spoke up.

Red and Pikachu looked away from the TV and spotted the Viridian gym leader behind them, "Oh hey Blue! What's up?" Red looked at his friend.

"Oh nothing, just thought I drop by and perhaps maybe we could have a nice guy chat before I head over to Viridian City as the gym leader." Blue said, in his casual tone.

"Can it wait for a bit? The Pokemon Rangers are gonna use the mega stones on their Pokemon zords to make them into the MegaPokezord." Red said, keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Really?" Blue said.

"Shhhh!" Red quiet Blue as he and Pikachu watch the TV screen.

Blue just let out a sigh and rolled his eyes from the TV screen, " _What does Misty see in this guy?"_ Blue thought to himself.

After a little a while of waiting, Red's show ended as the credits rolled up on screen. Red smiled feeling satisfied with today's episode as he stretched his arms and turn around to look at his childhood friend.

"So Blue, what's up? You wanted to talk about something?" Red said, still having that smile of his.

"Yeah I do. I gotta ask you something very important." Blue said.

"Shoot, I'm all ears." Red said, crossing his arms and gave Blue his full attention.

Blue took a moment to himself before asking, "Red, have you ever liked someone?" He asked.

"Liked someone? Like Pikachu?" Red said, staring at his mouse friend.

"No, a person. Not a Pokemon." Blue getting a little annoyed.

"My mother?" Red said, confused.

Blue try to rethink his words, "No! What I mean is that do you like someone that isn't any of your Pokemon or family. Someone you're close to." He said.

Red took a moment to think, "I like Brock, Ethan, you, Sabrina, Erika, and Leaf. Is that what you meant?" He answered.

Blue just facepalm at Red's ignorance, "Okay let me make this a little more clear." He said, as he coughed and looked straight at Red.

"Red, what do you think of Misty?" Blue asked.

"Misty?" Red said, curious why Blue is mentioning the Cerulean City gym leader.

"Yes her. What do you think of her?" Blue asked once more.

Red smiled at the question, "Well, I think Misty is a great gym leader and she's the best water type trainer I know. She's also really fun to be around with. Especially when we battle." Red said out loud.

"Anything else about her?" Blue kept on asking.

"She and I always hangout together more than usual. I've been seeing her a lot lately." Red stated.

"And why do you think that is?" Blue question.

"I don't know. I guess she's having more free time from her gym leader duties, which is nice because we could hang out more often. Not to mention she's been acting weird around me, not sure why though." Answered Red.

"She's been given me a lot of phone calls, wearing a lot of different types of outfits when I see her, making me lunch, and she's been going around the places I usually go to on my own." Red answer, unsure by these events.

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you been seeing her a lot in your life and why she's acting like that?" Blue said, trying to give Red the message.

"Yeah, I don't see any other reason. I think she's trying out new things." Red confirm.

" _This is gonna be a lot tougher than I thought."_ Blue thought to himself.

Blue let out a cough before speaking, "Okay Red here's a really big question and I want you to be completely honest with me." He said.

"Go for it." Red shrugged his shoulder.

"Do you like Misty?" Blue said, examining Red's body language for this question.

"What's up with these questions about Misty?" Red said, raising an eyebrow at Blue.

"Just answer the question, Red. Do you like Misty?" Blue asked once more.

"Of course I like Misty. Why wouldn't I?" Red answered casually.

"No Red, do...you know…."like" "like" Misty?" Blue trying to give hints.

The trainer still didn't get it, "Yes for crying out loud! I like Misty!" Red answered angrily, getting annoyed by these questions, "Why are you asking me about her!? Do you think I don't like her or what!? She's my friend!"

Blue just let out an angry moan, "Darn it Red!" He said, slamming his fist on the kitchen table as he try to calm down.

Once Blue's anger went down, he looked back at Red who was confused on why Blue just slammed his kitchen table.

"Red, what if I told you that Misty possibly likes you more than just as her friend?" Blue said.

"Likes me more than just a friend?" Red said, a bit confused as Blue nodded his head.

"And is it possible that you would like Misty more than just a friend as well." Blue said.

"You mean like best friends?" Red answered.

At this, Blue left eye started twitching for he was ready to use the move "Rage" to let out his anger and smash everything he sees in sight.

"That's it! I'm outta here! I can't take it anymore!" Blue said, angrily as he stood and began heading out the building.

"Okay then, see ya later Blue." Red waved goodbye, but Blue didn't respond back and ignore Red's happy nature.

Red then got up from his seat and started heading upstairs to his room with his buddy Pikachu, "Boy that was some weird guy talk with Blue, huh Pikachu?" Red asked.

"Pikachu." The mouse nodded his head.

"I wonder what was up with those questions about Misty? I have no idea what he was getting at. Well now that's over, let's play some good old SNES games before we start training." Red said, heading to his room.

Red's mother was at the house door, ready to open the door for the gym leader, "Oh well, at least you tried. I'm sorry that my son, Red, is clueless about love." Violet apologize.

"No worries. With any luck, I'm sure my girl Leaf will help Misty build her confidence to confess to Red and help him realize his feelings for Misty." Blue said.

"I do sure hope that Red and Misty finally get together soon because I plan to get future grandkids from them you know and darn it I will get grandkids!" Violet said, determine in her life.

"Yeah, one could hope." Blue said, laughing at Violet's determination to have grandkids in her life as he headed out to his gym at Viridian City.

Celadon City

Over at Celadon City, the hometown of the grass type gym leader, Erika. Over at her gym, Erika was having both Misty and Leaf as her guest in her gym, hanging around the garden part of the building for they were surrounded by numerous grass Pokemon and a vast of lovely flowers in many different colors.

Erika and Leaf were sitting on their knees, drinking tea as they watched Misty walk back and forth for she was feeling really anxious for not telling Red her feelings yet.

"Come on Misty, you just gotta do it. You're not getting any younger you know. You'll be a old hag by the time you tell him!" Leaf said.

"I can't! Whenever I do come close. I just wimp out and think of excuse to say to Red." Misty whined, "My body also tense up when I get near him."

Misty sat near her two friends, "I'll just have to face the fact that I'll never get Red's love. I should just give up." She said, disappointed.

"Even if you give up now, you'll still have Red in your head. You'll feel a great void in your life to a answer you'll never know about." Erika said, pouring a cup of tea for Misty.

Misty let out a sigh, "I know." She said, sadly as she took a sip of her tea softly.

"Misty you gotta tell Red. I hate seeing you in this state. It's not healthy you know." Leaf said, concern.

Erika then had a idea, "If it's Red's love that you want. I suppose there's this one option that could help you." The grass trainer said.

"And that is?" Misty said, curious.

"It's simple. I could make a love potion." Erika responded.

Both Misty and Leaf were shocked to hear this, "Really? You could make a love potion!?" Leaf said, sounding excited.

"Yes I can. I have the herbs and flowers here in my gym to make it. Just make sure you're the first person that Red sees after drinking it." Erika said, taking a sip of her tea.

"You hear that Misty! Your love problem with Red is solved!" Said Leaf, clapping her hands.

Misty nodded her head, "Thanks Erika, but I decline your offer."

"Huh? How come?" Leaf said, confused.

"I want Red's love to be real and true, not based on lies. I need to know if he really loves me for who I am, not by some potion. I want him to feel the same way I feel about him." Misty answered.

"I like Red the way he is. He makes me smile and makes me feel good about myself. I feel like I can be who I truly am when he's around. I really want a person in my life who could do that to me. Red is that person for me." Misty blushed heavily at her word.

Erika gave a small smile, "Very wise of you to say Misty. Most girls that I tell that I have a love potion to help them usually just take the offer without second thought."

"A girl like you who not only loves a person, but also cares for their well being and not for themselves is pretty rare nowadays. Truly, you do love Red." Erika let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah if only Red could only see that. I even gave him hints that I'm interested in him and he still won't get it." Misty puffed her cheeks.

Erika giggled at the thought of a clueless Red, "Oh that Red. As great he is as a Pokemon trainer, he still has much to learn about other things like love." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

Erika put down her cup of tea, "By the way, I was lying about making that love potion." She admitted.

"It was a lie!?" Leaf said, disappointed.

"Of course it was a lie. Love potions don't exist silly. What do you think I am? A witch?" Erika laughed.

"Aw man, I was hoping we could play Cupid and pull some pranks with that love potion." Leaf said, crossing her arms.

"Although, I do have something that could help you admit your feelings for Red." Erika smiled.

"What is it?" Misty said, as she and Leaf looked up at the grass Trainer.

Erika got up to her feet and walked towards a spot in her gym and softly picked up some flowers off the ground. In her hand was a large amount of red and white flowers as she walked back to Misty and Leaf.

"Here Misty, these will help you." Erika said, handing out the boutique of flowers to the Cerulean gym leader.

"Flowers?" Misty giving a dumbfounded face.

"Not just some regular flowers. These flowers are called "Flowers for Encouragement", use them to give you the courage to tell Red your feelings." Erika said.

Misty smiled and received the flowers from Erika's hand, "Wow thanks Erika! These are lovely!" She said, looking at the boutique of flowers.

Misty gave a lovely look at the flowers. Looking at the flowers made Misty feel happy as images of her and Red together were running in her head. She felt her dream of her and Red being together was near as she looked deeply in the flowers.

"I think it's working, Erika. I feel a bit more calm with myself." Misty said, not moving her eyes from the flowers.

"Good to hear. You think you could tell Red your feelings now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I believe so. With these flowers. I could do anything!" Misty said, nodding her head and clench her hand into a fist.

"Does that mean you'll tell him!?" Leaf asked.

Misty smiled at her friend Leaf, "Yes, I will tell him this time." She said.

"Don't worry Misty, me and Blue have a plan to get you two alone where you can confess to Red." Leaf patted Misty's back.

"You do?" Misty said, she and Erika gaze at Leaf.

"Eeyup! Just leave it to us!" Leaf said, proudly.

"Well okay, if you say so." Misty shrugged her shoulders, "Just keep it PG will ya?"

Leaf rolled her eyes, "We'll try." She giggled, "Just remember that you'll always have our support."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Out came Red, who was singing out loud as he went outside his house to check the mail to see if anything came for him or his mother Violet. He was singing out a song that he just heard on the radio just now and found it really catchy to him that he had to sing it.

Red was surprised by the amount of mail he received for both him and his mother and quickly took the ones that were meant for him as he whilst the rest of the song he was singing.

Over at a bush far from Red's location, Blue and Leaf were watching Red go through his mail together.

"So how did it go with Red yesterday? Does he have any interest in Misty?" Leaf asked.

Blue nodded, "Nope, that boy is still dumb as a brick when it comes to romance. He ain't the sharpest tool in the shed." He confirm.

"Why can't we just straight up tell Red that Misty loves him." Leaf wonder.

"No, Red needs to figure out Misty's feeling on his own. When he does, he can finally figure out what love is to him. It will help him grow as a person." Blue stated.

Leaf blushed at Blue's words, "Wow Blue, I never knew you could be wise with words." she said, impressed by her boyfriend.

"Well I learn about that while dating you, ya know." Blue said, causing Leaf to blush more.

Both Blue and Leaf turned their attention back to Red, who was still going through his stack of mail. Red spotted a weird letter that was colored in red.

Red tear it open on the top and read the letter inside, "Congratulations, you just won a all expensive pay trip to a tropical resort on Muna Island." He read out loud.

Red just laughed at the letter, "Pfft, yeah right! I bet it's some trap made by some mad scientist or something! To trap me in a bounty hunt!" Red joked, hearing this kinda scam somewhere before in his life in a really old 'tale' he once read about.

The trainer ripped up the letter into small pieces and threw it to a nearby trash can near his house. After throwing away the letter, Red went back to going through his mail.

Blue looked over at Leaf, "So what about you? Did manage to help Misty build up her confident to tell Red." He said.

"Luckily for me, I had a much easier time with my plan, but I have Erika to thank for she really helped Misty." Leaf said.

"What's the plan now?" Blue asked.

"I wrote a letter to Red to meet Misty at the Cerulean Cape, only thing is that the letter tells him it's by his secret admirer. I didn't want to spoil that Misty is the person he's gonna meet." Leaf answered.

"Nice thinking love. I guess all we have to do is wait and watch the magic happen." Blue said, as he and Leaf looked back at Red.

It took a while, but Red finally found the letter that Leaf made for him. The letter was colored in red and a heart shape symbol was sealing the letter shut.

Red tear open the letter and began reading it, "To my dear beloved Red." He said as he started to read the letter out loud.

"From your secret admirer." He finally finished reading the letter.

Red scratched his brown hair in confusion, "What the heck is a secret admirer?" he asked himself.

"Imma kill him!" Blue yelled, angry at Red's ignorance for not knowing what a secret admirer is.

Leaf pulled Blue down back to the bush just in time before Red spotted him.

"Huh? That was weird? I thought I heard Blue's voice for a second there." Red said, scanning the area.

Red looked back at the letter, "The letter said to meet this person over at the Cerulean Cape." He said, looking at the location, "Well better grab Pikachu and head over there."

Red then went inside his to get his starter Pokemon from his room. Both Blue and Leaf smiled and high five each other on a job well done as they waited for Red to come back out his house and follow him to Cerulean City.

Moments later

Red was on a walk with his Pikachu as they were both enjoying the day as he was whistling a catchy tune as they walked on the Nugget bridge near Cerulean City.

The Pallet Town Trainer was curious about this secret admirer that awaits for him and decided to head over to see what the fuss was about.

"I wonder what is waiting for me at the Cerulean Cape? Oh! I bet this secret admirer is a tough Pokemon trainer that wants to battle us." Red said to Pikachu.

"If so, they better bring their best to battle because I'm gonna win it." Red said, pumping his fist.

Red was unaware that his two friends, Blue and Leaf were following from behind. The couple are wearing black sunglasses and long black trench coat as Blue was holding up a open umbrella for him and Leaf.

They are in disguise for they didn't want Red to notice them. However, they were getting odd looks from other people that they were walking pass by, who they just ignore and kept following Red to the Cerulean Cape.

"Blue? Are you sure these disguises are really working? I feel ridiculous wearing this? " Leaf asked, looking down at herself.

"Red hasn't notice us so it must be working, besides these are the best disguises I can find." Blue replied.

"Wearing Sudowoodo disguises would have been a lot better if you ask me." Leaf said, as she and Blue kept on following Red.

It didn't take long for Red to make to the Cerulean Cape before noon. Blue and Leaf quickly hid behind a tree together, waiting for Misty to show up in time.

Red looked around the area to see if anybody was coming his way. While waiting, Red and Pikachu took a gander at the water of the Cerulean Cape to take a moment to sink the beauty of it.

"Man no matter how times I see this place. It still looks beautiful to look at." Red said, looking down at the crystal blue waters with his buddy Pikachu.

"If I recall, this is the spot Ethan told me that he caught Suicune at." Red remembering what Ethan told him.

Red looked at his watch to check the time, "When is this person coming? I got a whole day of training waiting for me." Red said, getting impatient as he tap his foot.

The trainer then heard some footsteps behind him. Red looked behind him to find Misty and in her hand holding a boutique of that flowers that her friend Erika gave her the other day.

Misty gave a shy as she blushed at the ground as she walked towards Red. The male trainer was surprised to see Misty here for he didn't expect to see her again so soon.

"Misty?" Red said, a bit taken back the girl's sudden appearance.

"Hello Red." She said, shyly as she kept on blushing.

"What's up with those flowers? Are you going to a funeral or something? Because I just saw two strange people dressed in black coming this way." Red stated. "Oh no! Did something bad happen to Bill with his experiments!?"

Over at the tree, Leaf gave a smack to the head to Blue for making them wear such silly disguises in the first place.

"What?! No!?" Misty said, angry at Red.

Misty took a deep breath to calm herself down, "No they're not. They're actually for you Red." She said.

"For me?" Red pointed at himself, "What for?"

"They're for you because I want you to know that I like you." Misty said, blushing even harder.

"Wow Misty, thanks! I like you too." Red said, receiving the flowers.

"No, Red. I mean I really like you." Misty admitted.

"Ummm...yeah? I really like you too Misty." Red responded, getting confused by Misty's repeated question.

"No Red, not like that. I mean I that lov-"

Before Misty could even finish her sentence, large gust of wind happen around them. The gust of wind made Red and Misty feel like they were in the middle of a typhoon.

The strong wind current made the flowers blow away from Red's hand and into thousands of flower petals fly into the air as they were torn apart by the wind.

"My flowers! My encouragement! My dreams!" Misty cried, saddened that her flowers were destroyed.

Red and Misty were then covered underneath a large shadow figure as the wind finally stopped. The two of them looked up to see a large dragon like Pokemon flying above them.

It was the silver feather Pokemon known as Lugia, a rare Pokemon that comes from the Johto region. On the back of the majestic Pokemon was the New Bark Trainer, Ethan Gold.

Ethan smiled and waved at both Red and Misty, "Hey! Long time no see you two!" He yelled.

Ethan then made Lugia landed in the ground softly and jumped off the back of the silver Pokemon and stood in front of both Red and Misty, smiling brightly.

"My friend Ethan! The realist train-na I know!" Red said, as he and Ethan gave each other a brofist.

"Sup Red! I hope I'm not interrupting something." Ethan looked at both Red and Misty.

Misty was clenching her fist so hard and her face steaming red in anger as she was ready to burst out and beat the living life out of Ethan.

"No. Everything's just dandy Ethan." Misty said, trying to hold in her anger.

"Anyways Red, I'm here for our training." Ethan said.

"Our training?" Red said, confused.

"Yeah! You promise today that you will train with me, remember?" Ethan said.

Then it hit Red as his promise to Ethan came to him, "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" He said, slapping his forehead.

Red turned around to face the angry gym leader, "I'm sorry Misty, but whatever it is that you're trying to say to me could wait. I promise Ethan here that I will train with him today." Red said, rubbing

"No worries Red. I could tell you later." Misty gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"Great! See ya later! Come on Pikachu! It's time to train!" Red said as he, Pikachu, and Ethan hopped on the back of Lugia.

Misty just stood there and watch Lugia flap its wings to hover in the air. Once in the air, Red gave one last wave to the female gym leader as he left in a blink of an eye.

Misty fell to her knees and gave out one loud curse to the New Bark Trainer for interrupting her chance to be with Red.

"THAT PEST!" Misty yelled so loud that her voice echo around the area.

"That boy!" Both Blue and Leaf yelled in anger at Ethan.

The next day

Ethan was in a heap of trouble for both Blue and Leaf were staring down at him as he sat on a chair in a mysterious dark room.

The New Bark Trainer felt guilty as he tried to avoid as much eye contact from both trainers and twiddle his fingers in guilt.

Ethan felt like he was a suspect of a murder case as the room he was in was completely empty, except for a table and a glass of water that was in front of him.

Blue stopped walking and slammed his hands on the table, "Ethan, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Because of your stupid actions! You made Misty miss her chance to tell Red her feelings for him." Leaf also slammed her hands on the table.

"How was I supposed to know that Misty was having a moment with Red! I was too excited to train my Pokemon with Red!" Ethan defended him.

"Now because of you, me and Leaf have to come up with another plan get Red and Misty together." Blue said, frustrated.

"Look I'm really sorry okay! Can I please get out of this room? It's kinda creeping me out." Ethan said, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't think you should leave the room yet." Blue said.

"Why not?" Asked Ethan.

"Because right now Misty is out for your blood for ruining her chance with Red. And trust me, you don't want Misty finding you. I seen what that girl could do to a person and it's not pretty." Leaf said.

Ethan's eye widen and swallowed his saliva in fear, "Good point." he agree as he decided to stay put in the room he was in.

"You know, if you want Misty to confess her feeling to Red. Why not make them both go to the movies together, where nobody around could distract them." Ethan suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Watching a movie works greatly with us when we go together." Leaf said to her boyfriend.

"Sure does, not to mention the countless of time during the movie we French ki-"

Leaf hit Blue in the stomach with her elbow, "Don't say that out loud! Not in front of Ethan!" Leaf with her cheeks blushing.

"Opps my bad!" Blue let out a chuckle as Ethan awkwardly looked away and whistle.

"Question is, what movie will make Red go to the theater to watch it. I don't know what kind of movies that Red likes to watch." Leaf said.

"I know!" Ethan raised his hand.

"Shoot." Blue looked at the young boy.

"Red mentioned something to me during our training together that he plans to watch the "Mighty Morphin Pokemon Ranger" movie as he calls it." Ethan said, thinking back.

Blue facepalm himself, "Of course Red would watch a stupid movie based off that stupid show that he likes to watch so much."

"Well it's worth the shot." Leaf said, "I'll buy a ticket for Misty that has her sit next to Red. You do the same with Red and make sure his ticket sits him next to Misty."

Blue agreed as he and Leaf began to leave the room set out the plan. Ethan got up and stopped Blue and Leaf from exiting the room.

"Wait!? What am I supposed to do while I'm hiding from Misty?" Ethan asked.

Blue then randomly pulled three items out of nowhere, "Here's some tin foil, toothpicks, and a bottle of toothpaste. Do something with them Johto boy." He said, handing over the items to Ethan and left the room with Leaf.

Ethan just eyebrow at Blue before looking at the three random items he just gave him to do something with. He gave a bold smile as put the items on the table.

"Challenge accepted."

Later that same day

Red was near the outskirts of his home town Pallet, laying his body flat on the grassy floor on a green hilltop. Beside him is his starter Pokemon, Pikachu as the two were just chilling.

They were watching the white puffy clouds that were in the blue sky go by. They were letting let out their imagination shape the look of the clouds, thinking that some of looked like their friends and other Pokemon.

Red chortled when saw one cloud in particular that resemble someone he knew, "Hey Pikachu look! That cloud looks a lot like Misty." He said, as Pikachu looked at the cloud.

The trainer then spotted another cloud at the corner of his eyes, "Hey, that cloud also looks like Misty as well." Red pointed out.

Red a spot a few more clouds together all of which resemble the female gym leader he knows. All the Misty shape clouds were doing poses, blowing kisses at Red, and a heart shape around them.

"Huh? That's weird? They all look like Misty?" Red scratched his head as he was surrounded by the Misty shape clouds.

What Red didn't know was that his rival Blue was using the psychic powers of his Pokemon, Alakazam to make the clouds above him to represent Misty, hoping to give him clues about his feelings for Misty.

Blue rubbed his eyes in frustration, "That buffoon still doesn't get it." He said, annoyed as he looked at his Alakazam and pulled out his pokeball.

"Okay Alakazam that's enough. You did great. Return." Blue returning the Pokemon to his pokeball.

Blue walked towards his rival with his usual smirk of his, "Hey Red! Whatcha doin?" He said, calling out his friend.

Red looked to see Blue, "Oh nothing just staring at the clouds and what not." He responded as he stood up from the ground.

"I see." Blue said, looking at one of the Misty shape clouds his Alakazam made.

"Came to hang out or just want to have another talk?" Red said, curious why Blue was present.

"Actually Red, I came here to give you something that you might like." Blue answer.

"And that is?" Red tilting his head.

Blue reached down in the pocket of his black jacket, "Here's one ticket to that stupid movie "The Mighty Morphin Pokemon Rangers" base off that show you like." He said.

Red's eyes sparkle at site of the ticket, "What! No way!" He said happily, "I can have it?"

"Yeah it's all yours to take." Blue said.

"Wow Blue thanks, I've been dying to see this movie and..." Red stopped talking, realizing something is wrong with this whole scenario.

Red gave a suspicious look at his rival, "Okay. What's the catch? What kind of Pokemon do you want me to battle against? Who did you accidentally smell without their permission?" he said, questioning Blue's sudden generosity.

"There's no catch my friend. Just have a good time at the movies." Blue said, still holding the ticket for Red.

Red thought about for a moment before grabbing the ticket from Blue's hand as kept his suspicious look at him. He then smiled seeing that there was no harm in this and took the movie ticket off from Blue's hand.

"Alright then, thanks Blue for the ticket." Red said, as he started to walk away to the movies with Pikachu.

"No problem Red! We're friends and rivals aren't we!" Blue yelled as he hid his cheeky smirk.

Moments later

Red was in the theater located in Saffron City. He walking through a red hallway with movies poster that yet hit theaters. Red was holding a box of popcorn while his Pikachu was cutely holding both of their sodas as they walked together. Luckily the theater allows one Pokemon to enter free with their trainer present.

The two stopped when they saw room number of where their movie was gonna be shown, "Well this is the spot. Come on, I think the movie will start soon." Red said, as he and Pikachu enter in the room.

Entering the theater room, it was most almost packed with both people and Pokemon. Luckily Red had a ticket that gave him a assign seat in the front row of the theater that gave him and Pikachu a good view and away from most of the crowd.

Red found his assigned seat and sat on it comfortably with his Pikachu next to him. They looked up at the movie screen as Red began to eat his popcorn and Pikachu drinking a bit of soda. The two were watching a movie trailer of a upcoming movie.

"From the people who brought you Exploding Piplups 1 and Exploding Piplups 2! Comes Exploding Piplups 3: Total Annihilation! Coming soon this summer!" Said the movie voice man as the movie trailer was showing Piplups randomly exploding out of nowhere.

The Piplup on the trailer looked at the audience in trailer, "Piplup?" The penguin Pokemon said, before randomly exploding.

 **(A/N: No actual Piplups were harm in the making of the film.)**

Both Red and Pikachu stupidly laughed seeing the Piplup randomly explode, "Oh boy! Exploding Piplups 3! I love the last two entries! I'm definitely gonna watch the new one! I gotta know what happens after the cliffhanger in the last film." Red said, with his mouth full of popcorn.

Close by Red, a mysterious figure was heading over to where Red was sitting. The mysterious person was squeezing through people to make it to their seat to watch the movie.

Red felt somebody sit beside him as his chair shook a bit. Red looked ever to the person sitting beside him was surprise to see none other than Misty herself once again.

"M-Misty?" Red choked a bit on his popcorn.

"Hey Red." She said, shyly.

Misty was aware of the plan when Leaf told her what she was doing by setting them up to go to the movies together so that no one will distract them

"What are you doing here?" Red asked.

"I'm here to watch a movie silly. That's what a movie theater is after all." Misty chuckled.

"Yeah, but this is about "The Mighty Morphin Pokemon Rangers". I don't think that this is your cup of tea." Red said.

"Oh non sense, I want to see this movie because the trailer looked interesting to me. Besides, maybe you can help through this movie." Misty suggested.

"Sure, no problem." He said.

"I see Pikachu is here as well." Misty smiled at the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu!" The mouse answered back.

The three looked at the big screen as the room began to get dark, signing that the movie was about to begin.

The opening credits began as the Mighty Morphin Pokemon Rangers pop out of nowhere for they were in the middle of a epic battle against the enemies as they used their power weapons and blaster guns to fight them off.

"Hey Misty." Red spoke up.

"Yeah Red?" Misty looked at the trainer.

"I'm…..kinda glad you're here with me." Red said.

"R-Really?" Misty a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I usually don't come to the theaters with another person beside Pikachu. It feels nice having someone to watch a movie with." Red said.

Misty was blushing, "It does feel better to go to the movies with another person." She agree.

Misty notice something that really shocked her that day and maybe the whole world would also be surprised as well if they saw what the gym leader witness.

What Misty saw is Red having a small blush on him, it was the first time Red blushed that wasn't caused by fatigue or working so hard.

" _Is he blushing? Oh my gosh! He's actually blushing!"_ Misty excitedly said in her thoughts.

Red was wonder why his face was heating up for this strange feeling was something new to him.

" _Why is it getting hot in here? Why is my face heating up when I told Misty that I'm happy she's here with me?"_ Red asked himself in his thoughts.

Not only was Red's face heating up, he also felt his heart pump faster than usual.

" _Why am I feeling like this? Why…..Why am I liking this feeling? I should be watching the movie for crying out loud!"_ Red kept asking himself.

Red looked back at the movie screen and kept a bold face that still have his blush on him.

Misty felt really excited inside and was ready to make her move on Red, " _Okay, now's my chance to tell Red how I feel. Especially since there's nobody around us that could stop me."_

Just as Misty was gonna make her move, something on the movie screen caught her attention. She was amazed to see the Green Pokemon Ranger in all his glory to come out to help out the other Pokemon Rangers to fight evil bad guys.

What also caught Misty's attention was the Green Pokemon Ranger's Pokezord that was the Tyranitzord. Misty really liked the design of both the Green Pokemon Ranger and his Tyranitzord as they fought together along with the Rangers.

"Red? Who's that Ranger?" Asked Misty, with interest.

"Oh him? He's the Green Pokemon Ranger. At first he was an enemy of the five Rangers because he was hypnotized by the main villain. He soon broke out of the hypnosis and became allies with the Rangers." Red explained as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Fascinating, tell me more." Misty said, finding herself get sink in the movie some more.

Throughout the whole movie, Misty found her eyes to glue to the movie screen. Red would tell Misty who's what character and tell her short backgrounds of the characters and their role. Misty completely forgot to tell Red her feelings for she was too caught with the movie as she found it interesting.

By the end of the movie, Misty was completely engage that she couldn't stop talking about it as she, Red, and Pikachu walked out the theater together.

"I can't believe how entertaining that movie was." Misty said, finding herself shaking with excitement.

"I'm surprise that you actually liked it." Red laughed.

"Neither did I?" Misty teased herself.

"How about you Pikachu? Did you like it?" Red asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu gave two thumbs up as approval.

"It was so awesome seeing the Green Pokemon Ranger combine his Tyranitzord with the other Rangers' Pokezord for an epic robot vs monster fight." Misty pumping her fist.

"Though I can't help but feel I forgot something?" Misty scratched her orange hair.

Misty looked over to Red, who bought two ice cream scoops for him and Misty, "Here Misty, I bought us some ice cream cones. I remembered to buy your favorite flavor." Red said.

Misty blushed that the fact Red knew what flavor of ice cream she loved to eat as she received her cone from Red.

With the blush on her face, she instantly remember, "Red! I forgot to tell you something!" Misty said, panicking.

"What?" Red asked.

"Red I-"

Red's watch then started beeping causing him to widen his eyes, "Oh shoot! We gotta go!" He said as he and Pikachu started to leave in a hurry.

"Red wait! I need to tell you something important!" Misty cried.

"Sorry Misty! I got this important meeting with the Pokemon league about some future event that they want me to participate! It will have to wait!" Red yelled, as ran out the building with Pikachu.

Out of nowhere Blue and Leaf appeared right behind Misty, hoping to hear some good news from the gym leader.

"So how it go? Did something great happen between you two?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, did you finally tell Red about your long love for him." Leaf said, excitedly.

Misty turn around to face Blue and Leaf with her green eyes ready to burst into tears in disappointment as her plans to confess to Red was foiled once again.

"I guess we'll take as a no." Blue said, as he and Leaf just drop their heads in disappointment.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Blue's House

The trio were in the living room of Blue's house, sitting around to think of a new plan for Misty and Red to hook up. Blue was just quietly thinking to himself as he sat on his big red thinking chair that his girlfriend Leaf thought that it looks ridiculous in the house. Blue didn't care though, for he like that big red thinking chair he sat on.

Leaf was writing on a piece of paper trying to think of some plans and strategies to help her gym leader friend with her boy issue. There was a lot crumpled paper around her for most of her ideas were not to so good to begin with.

Misty herself felt like a complete mess for she missed the chance to tell Red her feelings right on the spot and she no one to blame but herself.

"I'm sorry you guys. It's all my fault." Misty spoke up.

"Hey don't blame yourself, Misty." Leaf said.

"No it is! Only if that didn't movie caught me off guard! Red would have known my feelings!" Misty said, "Curse that movie for be so entertaining!"

"Why did the Pokemon league have to call him in a meeting in a time like this." Blue said, annoyed by the sudden event.

"Speaking of which, why did the Pokemon league meet Red for?" Leaf said.

"Most likely about the Pokemon World Tournament that set to happen two years from now in a region called Unova. The league also talked about it with me, I'm sure it's the same with Red." Blue answered.

"But hey! At least you manage to see Red blush as you said." Leaf told Misty.

"Yes, there's that. We have some knowledge about Red's feelings." Blue said.

The trio's attention were caught by a sound of humming coming upstairs of Blue's House. They looked up the stairs to see Blue's older sister, Daisy Oak, with the basket of laundry in her hand.

When she reached the ground floor, she stopped humming her song and smiled at her little brother and his company.

"Hello, everyone! How's everybody doing?" She asked politely.

Leaf smiled seeing her boyfriend's older sister. Leaf really got along with Daisy ever since she dated Blue. She felt like a older sister who she can talk to when she's down on the dumps.

The same thing goes for Daisy for she enjoyed Leaf's company in the their house and got along well with her. Daisy would sometimes mock her little brother Blue that Leaf was too much of the perfect girl to deal with his reckless attitude.

Sometimes Daisy would embarrass her brother by showing off his baby pics to Leaf, who would always laugh and teased her boyfriend. Blue never liked it when these two talk to each other for they always tease him behind his back just for the laughs.

Leaf and Daisy were the only two women in Blue's life that can put him down and they're the ones that smell him later.

"We're doing fine, sis." Blue said, rolling his eyes, annoyed by his older sister presence in the living room.

"Hi Daisy!" Leaf greeted the older woman.

Daisy chuckled at the her brother's girlfriend, "Hello Leaf, it's good seeing you here." She smiled friendly.

"You as well Misty. It's a pleasure having you here." Daisy nodded her head.

"You as well Daisy." Misty responded back.

"What are you doing Daisy?" Leaf asked.

"Oh you know, just getting ready to do the laundry. Blue's Eevee design underwear isn't gonna fold themselves you know." Daisy said out loud.

Both Misty and Leaf bursted out laughing at the Viridian gym leader hearing that he wears underwears that have pictures of cute Eevees on them. Blue's face was burning red from embarrassment from his sister.

"Daisy! Don't tell them that!" He yelled.

"Oh Blue calm down. It's kinda cute that you wear Eevee design underwear." Leaf teased her boyfriend.

"Leaf is a real keeper, Blue." Daisy said, patting the girl's back, "Don't let her slip away because there won't be another girl that will like your Eevee underwears." Daisy told her younger brother.

Daisy put down the laundry basket on the floor, "So what are you three doing. Looks like you're having a meeting of some sort." She said.

"We're just having a talk is all." Blue said, still upset that Daisy told Leaf about his Eevee underwear by looking away from her.

"Is this about Red and Misty?" Daisy asked, looking at Misty

"How do you know!?" Blue said, curious.

"Blue please, everybody in Kanto knows about those two. That and I assume that's the reason why Misty is here in our house." She said.

"We been trying get Red to notice Misty's feeling and help Misty tell her feelings to him as well." Leaf answered.

"So far, I haven't gotten the best of luck on this mission of mine." Misty said, frowning, "Maybe this is fate telling me that me and Red weren't meant to date each other."

"Well then fate is stupid." Daisy said, as she sat on the couch next to Misty.

"Just because things aren't going as you wanted to plan doesn't mean that it's not over. It means something else." Daisy said, comforting the female gym leader.

"Then what does it mean?" Misty wonder.

"It just means that you have to wait for the opportunity to happen and don't force it to happen when you want it." Daisy said.

"Then what should I do then?" Misty wanting some answers.

"It's simple. Just don't think about getting Red's love, instead just go with the flow with life. That's what Red does. Why do you think he's always carefree and so happy most of the time because he's never worked up about something." Daisy said.

"Not to mention his ignorance." Blue quietly said to himself.

"Just go with the flow, huh?" Misty said, repeating Daisy's advice.

"Eventually, your flow with meet up Red's flow. Then, only then you will have the answers you want." She said.

Misty smiled softly, "Thanks Daisy, I can see why Leaf always goes to you for advice." She said.

"Anytime Misty, I hope the best that you and Red end up together." Daisy hugged back.

"Wow Daisy! I gotta remember to come to you if I need some love advice for your brother." Leaf said.

"Hey!" Blue yelled.

Daisy giggled, "Sure I love to help you deal with my brother if he's being a nuisance in the relationship." She responded.

Blue's older sister eyes widen, "Oh I just remember something?" She said to herself.

"What do you remember?" Blue said, looking at his sister.

Daisy looked at Misty, "I just remember that this year's annual Kanto summer festival is being held in Cerulean City, isn't that right?" She asked.

"Yes it is. I'm planning to go of course. It is my hometown." Misty affirms.

"So are we, right Blue?" Said Leaf.

"Of course, a day to eat, play, relax, and dance is something I don't want to miss out on." Blue said.

"Why do you ask?" Misty questioned.

"Because I heard that the summer festival is having a small Pokemon tournament for trainers. I have a hunch that Red is gonna be there for it." Daisy said.

"He is, isn't he?" Misty chuckled, knowing Red's love for Pokemon battles.

"Go there and meet up with him, but remember. Don't go after his love, don't flirt with him, or try to confess your feelings. Just go out there and have fun with him. Don't think about anything else than just having a fun time with Red. Let loose and be carefree. Only tell him when the time is right." Daisy advice.

Misty stood up from her seat and smiled greatly, "Yeah! Just have fun with Red. Don't let my emotions get in the way. That's what Red would want me to be that day." She said.

"Even if Red doesn't feel the same way. He will probably respect you for it and will still want you as his friend. He'll understand that what you went through wasn't easy." Daisy said, as Misty nodded.

Daisy smiled at the new found confident Misty had, "Well looks like my work here is done." Daisy said getting up and picked up the laundry basket from the floor.

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta clean my brother's dirty Eevee underwear." Daisy left the gang with a devilish smirk to her brother.

"Daisy!" Blue yelled once again as both Misty and Leaf laughed out together.

Meanwhile with Red

The Kanto trainer was in his room laying on his soft bed as he stare up at the ceiling of his roof. There in the room with was his Pikachu, playing his SNES playing a fun side scroller beat em up game.

All Red could hear with his ears was the sound effects of the punches and kicks coming from the game his mouse friend was playing. Pikachu kept looking at TV screen as he button smash his way through the level.

Red was deep in his thoughts as he just stare up at his ceiling. He was thinking about that strange feeling he felt the other day when he told Misty that he was happy that she was there in the movie theater with him.

Just thinking back to that strange feeling made Red's forehead heat up, which made him open the window in his room to let in some fresh air to cool him down.

There was something about this feeling he felt about Misty that made him some what happy and excited. It was a weird happy feeling, something he never felt before and wanted to experience it more.

As Red was deep in his thoughts, a knock on the door was heard that caused Red to look over to his room door. He saw his mother Violet open the door and smiled at him.

"Excuse me Red, but Ethan is here. Should I let him in?' She asked her son.

"Sure, let Ethan in." Red said, standing up properly on his bed.

Violet nodded as she step out of the way and let the New Bark Trainer in the room of her son. Ethan enter the room smiling at Red, happy to see his friend.

"Yo Red! What up man?" Ethan greeted.

"Hey Ethan, what's up? Came here to train or something? " Red asked.

"Nah man, I decided to come over because I wanted hang out with you." Ethan answered.

Ethan then looked at Red's Pikachu, who was playing the SNES, "Oh wow! A SNES! What a classic console." He said, excitedly.

"Mind if I join you in your game, Pikachu?" Ethan asked the mouse.

"Pikachu!" The yellow nodded as Ethan picked up the extra controller beside Pikachu and joined in the fun.

Red just smiled and rolled his brown eyes at the two playing his home console together. Red did like Ethan's company for he was a really such a high spirited trainer like himself back in his days of traveling around Kanto.

"You know, Red. Back at my home I have a N64 with a pack ton of games to play and some link cables and transfer paks to connect to Game Boys and to my N64. Maybe we could hang out at my place at one point to use them." Ethan said.

"Yeah maybe at some point. I do have my old brick size Gameboy with me lying around somewhere on my room." Red said, scanning his room.

"By the way Red. I heard you had a meeting with the Pokemon league the other day. What was it about?" The Johto native asked.

"They were asking me to participate in an event called the Pokemon World Tournament set in the Unova region two years from now. They are trying to gather the best trainers in Kanto." Red said.

"Sweet! A world tournament! I wonder if the Pokemon league will ask me once they go to Johto to ask around the trainers there." Ethan said.

"Well you did beat both the Johto and Kanto gym leaders to get to me. I'm sure you're a shoe in for the tournament." Red said.

"I wonder what kind of trainers will show for the tournament? I hope their tough since it is the world tournament, I'm expecting the best to show up." Ethan hoped.

"Same here, but I'm interested to seeing what Unova is like. It's really far away from both Kanto and Johto. So far I heard that there's only nothing but Unova Pokemon and hardly other native Pokemon from other regions rarely show up." Red said, curious to explore a bit of the Unova region.

"Really? Nothing but Unova Pokemon? Man, now I'm really excited for the league to ask me to join in the tournament." Ethan spoke with excitement in his voice.

"Let's just hope that Unova isn't all black and white to be at." Red laughed.

"Especially since some weird things are happening in Unova right now, like some weird guy N who I keep hearing in the news." Ethan thought back to those new reports.

Ethan took his eyes off the tv screen to look over at Red, "Hey Red are you planning to go to this year's Summer festival over at Cerulean City?" The Johto boy asked.

"Yeah I am. There having a small Pokemon tournament there and I plan to enter, but also have fun with the festival once I'm done with the tournament." The Pallet Town Trainer told Ethan.

"How about you Ethan? You planning to join in the summer festival tournament? We could put quite the show just me and you." Red said, seeing if Ethan was up to the challenge.

"Not really, I'm planning to hang out with my friends Lyra and Silver. We plan to have the time of our lives. I just want to chill and relax that day." Ethan answered.

"Oh well, suit yourself. More battles for me then." Red laughed.

"Other than the tournament, who are you planning to go with to the festival?" Asked Ethan.

"I'm sure I'll see people I know there. Like Brock and Blue." Red said as Ethan continued playing with Pikachu.

Red then laid back on his back and looked back at the ceiling and thought about the tomboyish mermaid at the summer festival.

" _Probably Misty."_

The Summer festival

The day of the festival arrives on a hot summer day. The summer Sun could easily be mistaken for a Pokemon's "Sunny Day" movie. Around the ground fair of Cerulean City were tents covered in bright lights and decorations.

Children were present as they ran around the fairgrounds laughing and playing with their festival toys that they just bought that look like Pokemon.

Teens were there hanging out without their friends as they walked around and talked. Adult people were walking in groups of couples as they walked through the fairgrounds, taking in the moment to sink in this majestic feeling of summer.

Elderly gray haired people were sitting on the tables where they are feast in a great amount of food that chefs cooked up for everyone to eat.

There were tons of accessories and carnival games that were accessible to everyone. A band was putting on a concert and created a dance floor for people to let loose and dance their troubles away.

A few of the gym leaders of Kanto were there enjoying themselves like Blaine, who was setting up the fireworks for when the festival to end tonight. Lt. Surge was using his Raichu to power the beautiful lights covering the festival. Sabrina was putting a show with her psychic by bending spoons and lifting up random objects with her Pokemon.

Erika had her own little stand, where she was selling pots of beautiful flowers and herbs to use to make for tea, alongside with her loyal Vileplume. Elite Four member Koga and his gym leader daughter Janine were selling funny Pokemon mask to the kids that wanted to buy them.

Brock from Pewter City was there hoping to get some luck to get the attention of the beautiful women that are attending the festival by showing off his raw strength with some of the festival games.

In the center of the festival was the summer festival Pokemon tournament with a large group of people watching it. There at the tournament was Red, who as in the middle of his final match against a random trainer and his Kangaskhan.

"Okay Venusaur! Finish this battle with a strong Solar Beam!" Red commanded.

Thanks to the bright summer sun, Red's Venusaur was able to shoot a strong Solar Beam attack from the giant plant on his back with no load time.

The trainer's Kangaskhan took the hit and fell to the ground with a large impact as it fainted from battle. Red smiled as the victor of the match as the referee rose up his flag.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle! The match goes Red and his Venusaur!" The referee shouted as he rose the flag towards Red's side of the field.

Everybody began to cheer for both Red and his opponent for putting on a great battle for them. Red walked over to his opponent and gave him a handshake in respect for their battle.

Red's opponent shook back his hand and was pretty happy that he got challenge the ex-Kanto champion here in the summer festival and was able to impress his friends and family that were watching him battle.

After shaking his opponent's hand, Red received this year's annual summer festival trophy, which was small and nice enough to fit in his hands.

Red rose the trophy up in the air to show off to everybody as they cheered for him. Once the tournament was officially over, everybody went their merry way and continued their time enjoying the rest of the summer festival.

Red put his small trophy in his yellow backpack. He called back his Venusaur and walked to a juice bar with his Pikachu on his right shoulder. The juice bar he was at near near by a group of people that were dancing to the music playing by the band. He slammed some pokedollars on the counter with a boosting smile.

"One of your fine juices if you don't mind." Red asked.

"Coming right up Red." The man behind the counter said, happily taking Red's money and starting making his drink.

It wasn't long before he got his drink and starting drinking it the moment he could put his hand around the cup. Red turned around to see the summer festival and took in the beauty and atmosphere from it. He couldn't help but feel a good seeing the people around having a great time with their friends, family, and Pokemon. He even spotted Leaf and Blue dancing together in the dance area.

"Man, is it great to be alive to see this. I'm glad I was able to leave Mt. Silver in time for this." Red said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, looking around the beautiful lights of the festival.

"Nothing can get better than this." Red said, looking at the group of people dancing their feet off.

"Maybe it can if you turn around." Said a girl's voice.

Red looked to his left and spotted Misty right beside in her usual white coat and one piece swimsuit outfit. The trainer knew he would see Misty here in the summer festival considering that the festival was taking place in her hometown, seeing her here was no surprise at all.

"Hey Misty. No surprise to see you here." Red smiled at his friend.

"Yeah how can I not." Misty laughed, "So did you win the summer festival tournament?"

"Eeyup, even got a nice trophy." Red said.

"I knew you would win. Sorry I missed out your battle." Said Misty.

"Hey no problem, it was just a small tournament. No big deal." He tried to calm the girl.

"So why aren't you dancing on the dance floor with the others?" Misty asked.

Red shyly looked away from the question, "Well I'm more of a trainer and not a dancer."

"Oh come on, don't tell me that the Pokemon trainer who single handedly defeated Team Rocket is afraid of dancing." Misty teased.

"No I'm not! I just can't dance is all." Red agree back.

"Well then I'll show you how to dance. Come on let's dance together, let's strike a pose." Misty said, taking Red's hand and lifted him off his seat.

"Misty wait? Pikachu help?!" Red panic.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu unsure what to do.

Misty dragged Red into the dance and were soon surrounded by a sea of dancing was unsure what to do as the people around him kept on dancing. Misty giggled seeing Red's confused face on something he doesn't know what to do. Red tried to escape the area, but was blocked by a dancing group of people that prevented him.

Red sigh seeing he has no choice but to stay in the dance floor with Misty, "Okay what do I do?" He asked.

Misty grabbed both of Red's hand with her own and smiled at him, "Just go with the flow and have fun." She said to him.

Red notice something about Misty that kinda threw him off a bit. She was acting different, but in a good kinda way that reminded him when he first met Misty three years ago. Red let out a small smile towards girl and faced her.

"Just go with the flow and have fun, huh? I can do that." Red said, as he stepped closer to Misty.

Red at first stood still and watch Misty dance in front of him. He then listen to the music carefully and started tapping his foot to the beat. Not long after that, he started bobbing his head and started to move the rest of his body to match the beat of the music.

"Hey! Now you're getting it! Look at you!" Misty giggled, teasing Red.

The two made eye contact as they just dance to their heart desires as they stood close to each other. Red and Misty laughed as they would try to make some silly dance moves caused by their childish behavior.

They dance with each other for three songs that the band was playing until the band decided to take a break for a moment before playing some more.

Both Red and Misty took a moment to rest themselves for they were fatigued from all the dancing.

"That was a lot of fun, huh?" Misty asked, breathing softly.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever dance that much in my life." Red laughed, "That was a lot of fun though."

"Looks like it's gonna be a while before the band start playing again." Misty said, looking the band.

"What do you suppose we do by then?" Red asked.

"Red, you do know we're at a festival right? There's like a lot of things we could do together?" Misty mocked.

"Oh right." He said, embarrassed.

"Come on, there's this fun water shooting gallery game that I saw that has this cute plushie of a Poliwag that I really want." Misty said.

"Sounds like fun. I think saw a couple of other things I wanted to try here at the festival." Red said.

"Let's not waste our time then. The festival only comes once a year you know." She giggled, "Also we got to bring along Pikachu, he can't miss out on the fun as well."

"Heh Heh yeah. He would Thunderbolt the life out of me if he missed out on the fun." Red stating what his mouse friend would do to him.

As the two began to walk away to start their day of fun at the festival. Blue and Leaf were watching Red and Misty as they held hands. Leaf was resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and felt herself at ease.

"Should we following them and see if they do alright?" Leaf asked.

Blue nodded his head in a no, "Nah, I think they'll be alright." he said, keeping his grip on Leaf.

"I really do hope those two end up being together. They make such a great couple. You saw how they laughed and danced just now." Leaf hoped.

"Same here, I never seen Red pull out some dance moves. I guess Misty making Red do things he never thought of trying." Blue chuckled.

Blue looked Leaf with some loving eyes of his own, "How about we stop worry for them. Focus more us for now. We've been trying to get Red and Misty together that we haven't been focusing on us." He said.

"I thought you'd never ask." Leaf said in a flirtatious tone as she and Blue walked away hand in hand.

For the rest of festival, Red and Misty spend every moment of it together throughout the night. They played the games, where they would challenge each other to see who can get the highest scores and receive more plushies between them.

They met some of their friends along the way and hang out with them for a bit before going back to themselves to have fun. They bought funny Pokemon design mask that they wore on their faces and made fun of each other, Red bought a Pikachu mask while Misty bought Psyduck mask that really made the two of them laugh when she wears it.

The two witness some fun performance by the folks of the festival like watching a person shoot a breath of fire out their mouth almost like a Charizard would do it, watch a person juggle dangerous weapons without getting hurt, and watch a fun magic show where they magician pull out a pack of Pidgies out from his hat.

They also witness a strange guy tall and skinny in a green body suit and red tights that almost resemble Tingle from the Zelda series. The strange man green was dancing on stage pulling out some what amazing dance moves to a song called "Uptown Puffs" that both Red and Misty found strangely catchy.

Red felt really happy for he couldn't think of the last time he had this much fun in his life before. He found himself smiling and laughing during his time with Misty. What was he mostly happy that he was having this fun time with Misty, who also felt the same way as he does.

Eventually the two came to stop with their activities for they sat in some good seats and got ready to see the fireworks to end this year's Summer festival.

The two sat as Misty was giving Red's Pikachu a tasty treat that she bought for him. Pikachu enjoyed the treat as he finished every bit of it, not wanting to leave a single scrap.

"Cha!" Pikachu let out, appreciating Misty's generosity.

"You're welcome Pikachu." Misty giggled at the cute mouse Pokemon.

Red patted the head of his Pokemon before gazing at Misty, "I'm glad I'm spending this festival with you. It's been a lot fun just being with you, just like old times." Red said.

"Same here, I'm having one grand of the time. Shame that the summer festival comes only once a year." She said, looking at the people attending the festival.

"But most importantly, Misty. I'm glad you're back." Red shyly looking away.

Misty was a shocked hearing this, "W-What do you mean that I'm back?" She asked.

"Three years ago when we were kids. I remember that you're always this happy go lucky girl that just wants to go out and have fun without a single care in life. You help me be more carefree and fun back then that it made me the person who I am today. You made a huge splash in my life." Red said, remember some fond memories of both him and Misty in their youth.

Misty kept her eyes glue on Red and listen to every word coming out his mouth.

"But ever since I came back from Mt. Silver after battling Ethan. You changed and you were acting all weird and such around me that I hardly recognize you as the same girl three years ago" Red said, a little worried.

"R-really?" Misty said.

Red nodded, "I was afraid that you were no longer that same person, but hanging out with you today prove me wrong. Today I saw that same girl I met three years ago and I couldn't be anymore happier to see her back again." Red said, looking straight into Misty's eyes.

Red then notice that his face was starting burn up a bit as he told Misty how missed her and his heart started pumping rapidly as it once did before.

" _There's that feeling again."_ Red thought himself.

Misty on the other hand was blushing hard by Red's words. All this time Misty was trying so hard to get Red's love that she's been acting differently than her usual self. Red truly liked her for who she was in the first place

"Red?" Misty spoke up.

"Y-yeah?" Red trying hard to respond back.

"There's a reason why I've been acting so weird around you lately since you came back from Mt. Silver." Misty said.

"There is?" Red said, curious to know on her weird actions around him lately.

Misty took a deep breath, "Red, when I first saw you riding on the back of your Charizard coming from Mt. Silver. You don't know how much I cried in happiness to see you again." She said, as some tears were coming out her eyes.

"You...cried? Why?" Red said, concern for the gym leader.

Misty wipe the tears off from her eyes, "Yes, during the past three years when you were away. I worry to death that you might not come back from Mt. Sliver or had a horrible fate."

Misty looked straight at Red, "Before you were gone I never told you my feelings and felt nothing but regret during the past three years."

"Feelings?" Red was stun by the news.

Misty nodded, "So when you came back, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't leave your sight and tell you how I feel about you. I tried telling you up front, but I couldn't for I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same. That's why I've been acting weird around you." She finally.

"Misty I never thought that-"

Red stopped as Misty put her hand up, "Red, for the longest time I liked you the moment you walked through the door of my gym. Ever since then, you been in my mind to this day. Even when I tried move on from you while you were at Mt. Silver by looking for another guy. Not a single one of them could be compare to you Red."

"Nothing compares to your hands, nothing like the muddy-brown of your eyes. My body is filled with you for days and days. You are the mirror of the night. The violent flash of lightning. The dampness of the earth. I feel at home when I'm around you." She admitted as she looked away from Red.

Misty finally felt free from her hidden feelings for Red was reveal to him. She finally found herself at ease and felt like shouting at the world for what she did.

When Misty looked back at Red to see his head sink low. The white bill of his trainer hat was making it hard for Misty to see Red's full facial expression, all except the frown he had and stood silent for a moment.

"R-Red? Are you okay?" Misty worried for the trainer.

"Misty?" Red finally spoke up.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I don't know how to respond or answer back to all this, probably because I never had go through something like this." Red softly said, "So…just bare with me through this, okay?"

"What do you mean to-"

Misty was cut off as Red lifted up his head smacked his lips against Misty's lips gently. Misty was taken by surprise and found herself get lost in the moment for she's been wanting for this to happen.

The Cerulean gym leader hop a bit further to Red and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Red laughed a bit in the inside for Misty's quick hop. Misty was just didn't want to stop as she cried while her heart flutter for this happy moment.

Red was pouring that very feeling that he had for Misty into his kiss, just letting that feeling of his do the talking for him. Misty could feel Red's heart pumping when she placed one of her hands on his chest, knowing he was enjoying all this as much she was.

Far from the newly formed couple, Blue and Leaf were watch with their heads leaning on each other and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips on a job well done for bringing Red and Misty together. Red's Pikachu stood by Blue and Leaf, wanting to give Red a moment alone with Misty, who he was happy to start a romantic relationship with his trainer.

Once Red and Misty stopped their kiss, they pressed their foreheads against each other and stare deeply into their eyes with their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Misty, I'm sorry." Said Red looking away from Misty's eyes for a split second.

"What for?" Misty said, confused.

"For being a clueless idiot about your feelings. I'm not the best person to know about romance." Red admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, better late than never." Misty said, giggling.

"Maybe…..you can show me more about it?" Red asked shyly.

"I'll be glad to you show all I know, Sweetie." Misty gave flirtatious wink.

"Looks like I still I have much to learn and I'm not talking about being a trainer." Red wink backed.

Their attention were then caught by a loud sound in the night sky. They both looked up too see that the festival fireworks were being fired up as everybody gaze at the beautiful colorful explosion coloring the night sky.

Red and Misty watched the fireworks show unfold as they held each other tight with their arms. They felt a new spark happening between when they lean their heads together and gave each a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know? I could get use to all this kissing and what not." Red chuckled.

"'Well if you like that then get ready. There's plenty of more of that in the future." Misty promised, rubbing her hands on Red's chest.

Misty looked back at the fireworks, "It looks like summer is finally here, huh?"

"Sure is, this is one summer I'm really looking forward to." Red said, looking at the night sky.

"How come?" Misty titled her head.

Red gave his answer, "Because I know I'm not spending this summer alone and the many others after this one."

Red and Misty held their hands throughout the whole the firework show not wanting to let go, even after the festival ended until they had to go home to rest up. They even couldn't even sleep that night for they were excited about the next day because it was a start of a new chapter of their lives that they will both go through together hand in hand.

The End.


End file.
